Lonesome Days
by Leah Pensotti
Summary: Post X3, Logan leaves the school to find some peace. However, he ends up saving a Homicide Detective embroiled in a messy crime spree. When taken to the school for safety, she becomes intrigued with the winged man across the hall. PLEASE R&R!
1. The Crossing of Paths

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or anyone from X-Men or the Marvel Universe. Stan Lee does. I only own Annica Sawyer.

* * *

**Lonesome Days**

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter One: The Crossing of Paths

* * *

Logan stood in front of the three headstones that now graced the green lawn of the mansion. The early fall lingered while the strains of Indian summer fell away. With his bag over his shoulder and Scott's motorcycle awaiting him, he stood in front of Jean's marker a little while longer. 

With Storm as headmistress of the school, Dr. Charles Xavier's legacy remained intact. Warren Worthington III decided to stay on; Hank McCoy visited often despite his new found political achievement; Bobby, Kitty and Piotr were nearing graduation while Marie was adjusting to her post-vaccine life within the walls of the school.

Logan lit another cigar and felt a tinge of guilt that he was running once again. He knew that he would return at some point; even his innate loner capabilities knew that to be true. He had become too tied to this place and the people. At the moment, what he needed was some time away from the constant reminder of her and the constant sight of her grave.

The school would be fine without him. They would be fine without him. Magneto had lost his power and Jean was no longer a threat to herself and anyone else.

Time away.

* * *

Detective Annica Sawyer sat behind her desk at the police station. She waited for her partner, Marcus Finnegan, to return with a year-old homicide file that closely resembled one that they had been working on for two days. 

She nursed her fourth cup of coffee of the day, hoping for some sort of break in the case. Her black, fitted suit jacket was slung over her chair and the straps of her gun holster still hugged at her shoulders. Annica fought the urge to slump over her desk and lay her head on it's cool surface.

She hadn't been sleeping very well. Nightmares wracked her subconscious. She didn't remember them, but they frightened her to her marrow.

Marcus came lumbering towards her desk, manilla folder in hand. Annica looked up and raised an eyebrow to him.

"Please tell me there are similarities."

Marcus smiled and thrust the file towards her, "Better. We've got similarities and an informant."

Annica felt her heart jump with the news. She opened the file and skimmed over it. Same ammunition at the crime scenes. Ballistics believed it to be the work of the same weapon. Same entrance wounds. A silencer was used. It seemed to Annica that they were the marks of a professional. Scenarios ran through her head: gangs, the mafia, drug wars.

"What about the informant?"

Marcus sat down across from her, "Didn't leave a name and he called from a payphone on Fourth Street. However, he did leave an address where he wants to meet. A place called Maynard's."

"The dive on Lakeside?" Annica questioned. Of course he would want to meet there, it was cheap and had sticky floors and stayed perfectly busy at all hours. "Did he specify a time?"

"Eleven tonight. Better dress casually. Suits might scare him off."

She took another swig of her coffee. It was going to be another long night.

* * *

Logan didn't know how long he'd been on the motorcycle, but he decided to find a place to stop and have a beer. He turned off onto a street named Lakeside and happened upon a run-down bar called Maynard's. Looked like his kind of place. 

As he sat down at the bar, the clock read 10:59 p.m. and the place housed a handful of various drunks and lowlifes. He ordered a beer and fired up a cigar and tried to block Westchester out of his mind. Two people entered through the door, a clean-shaven, blond-haired man and a young woman with honeyed chestnut hair in a ponytail. They did not seem to fit the clientele of Maynard's.

Logan watched out of the corner of his eye as they whispered and the blond man walked to a corner table and sat next to a small, scared-looking dark-haired man. The woman on the other hand, walked to the bar and took the stool next to him. She smelled clean, like lemons and her voice was feminine with a hint of huskiness.

"Can I get two club sodas with a twist and one beer? Whatever you have on tap." Logan felt himself involuntary smirking at her order. If he had to guess, the club sodas were for her and the blond guy and the beer was for their frightened friend in the corner.

She looked at him briefly as she waited for her order. Logan met her blue-green eyes for a second and she gave him a small half-smile like the Mona Lisa. When her drinks came she thanked the bartender, paid, tipped and when she put the change into the pocket of her jeans; Logan caught sight of the hilt of a handgun nestled into a holster under her left arm, peeking from beneath her denim jacket.

She was a cop.

The woman picked up the three drinks with relative ease and carried them back to the table in the corner. Logan went back to his beer and his cigar and continued to try and forget.

* * *

When Annica returned to the table, Marcus was already in questioning mode with the informant. She sat the beer down in front of him and listened intently to the wide-eyed, short and round man speaking in a jittery whisper. 

"I-I shouldn't even be here. They'll find me."

Marcus shook his head, "We can protect you. Would you consider coming to the station with us and giving a statement? We will put you into protective custody right afterwards. We can help you."

"I am not sure you could protect me. Now the both of you are in too deep. They'll have your numbers, too."

Annica glared at him harshly. Sure sounded like some sort of organized crime to her. She questioned abruptly, "Then why even speak out at all, if you are so afraid for your life?"

The man's beady eyes narrowed at her, "Because they killed my family. My wife and son. Two months ago. Without them, my life doesn't matter anymore. I am more concerned about your lives. I shouldn't have involved you. No one is safe."

"Come with us. To the station. We'll work it out." Annica pleaded, suddenly feeling a little more compassionate than she would normally allow herself. Sleep deprivation was playing her for a fool.

The man silently nodded and the three of them rose to leave. Marcus pulled out the keys to the car and they exited the bar. Annica was the last to step over the threshold when she saw the four dark figures step out of the shadows, guns pointed. Annica reached for her weapon and aimed right back. Marcus shouted for them to drop their weapons, but they fired instead, unleashing a torrent of bullets. Annica dove behind a car parked nearby and returned fire.

Marcus dropped to his knees, shot in the shoulder and the stomach. The informant had been shot in both legs and tried to crawl away to no avail, a bloody trail left behind him. Annica continued to shoot until her magazine ran out. As she reloaded, she noticed that she too had been shot in the left arm above the elbow.

Two men dressed in black, ski masks covering their faces approached the informant and dragged him away with his arms and into a car that approached. Annica stood and shouted for them to freeze, when the other two men descended upon her with guns drawn. One held a weapon at her temple and she was over powered by the other as he knocked her to the ground and searched her pockets until he found her badge.

"Detective Annica Sawyer."

He kicked the gun from her hand and she sat alone bleeding from the arm and the nose, wondering what would become of her and if she could somehow fight back.

Logan sighed when the gunfire pounded outside the bar. Trouble seemed to follow him around. Seeing as though this was not a mutant attack, he felt certain that he could help in some way. He cut out his cigar on an ashtray, left his stool and walked outside to find blood covering the small parking lot, a dark car skidded away from the scene, the blond man bled on the ground, and two of the attackers hovered over the woman; one held a weapon to her head and the other held her by the hair and looking at her badge.

Logan approached them, he didn't care if he was being stealthy.

"I'd let her go if I were you, bub." He snarled lowly.

The man that held her by the hair let her go and rose to meet him, "I don't believe this is any of your business. By trying to be a hero, you have made yourself a dead man."

All it took was a solid punch from Logan to break his jaw and send him spinning to the ground. The other man spun on his heel, took aim and shot Logan in the shoulder. Before he could unsheathe his claws, the female cop had retrieved her gun and shot the man in the neck. As the final attacker slumped to the ground, so did she.

Logan took her badge from the man with the broken jaw and strode to her side. He sat her up and saw the wound on her arm, "You've been shot."

"So have you." She nodded at his shoulder and then looked over to her fallen partner, "I need to get to the car. To the radio."

Logan nodded, "Can you stand?"

She sat up and held her left arm close to her stomach and allowed Logan to help her up. When they reached her partner, she fell to her knees and checked his pulse. He was breathing shallow, quick breaths. She stood again and flung open the car door with her good arm and leaned in to get the radio.

"This is Detective Sawyer. I have been shot and Detective Finnegan is down. I cannot move him. I need an ambulance quick."

The dispatcher on the other end told her that the closest one was five minutes out. She slumped against the car in pain and looked directly at Logan.

"I need to radio them about you. You need medical attention, too." Before she could raise the radio to her lips again, Logan shook his head.

"I'll manage. I will wait to make sure they come for you, but then I am on my way."

Her eyes burned, "You can't just leave. You just witnessed a crime. You saved my life. This needs to go on record."

"With all due respect Detective, this isn't any of my business. I just didn't want to see you die. I've got enough guilt as it is."

As the ambulance sirens wailed in the distance, Logan got on Scott's bike and drove away into the night, not realizing that he had taken the Detective's badge with him.

* * *

The next morning, Annica sat in her supervisor's office. Detective Chambers sighed heavily and said the words that she was dreading. 

"I need your badge and your weapon."

Marcus was in the ICU at the city hospital and would undergo surgery before the afternoon. Internal Affairs had come sniffing around the incident. The informant was missing, her partner was clinging to life, she had shot and killed a man and the witness to the whole thing and the man who had saved her had gone running off in the night.

With her left hand in a sling and her nose the slightest bit bruised, Annica handed over her holster and weapon and looked a little angry.

"I'd give you my badge, but someone walked off with it last night."

Detective Chambers sighed again, "Annica, it will be cleared up in a week. We have a man with a broken jaw in custody. You did what you had to do. Take this time and heal up. You hate being behind a desk and I can't let you back out into the field with a shot-up arm."

Annica nodded and went to the door, "Thank you, sir. Call me when you receive any info after the questioning...or about Marcus."

She went to her desk and gathered a few things along with her jacket and purse. As she left the station, she through the box with her things into the back seat of her car, not caring if she had to drive with one hand all the way home.

* * *

Logan watched Detective Sawyer step into the her car, sling around her neck aiding her wounded arm. He still had her badge, but did not want to walk into the station and give it to her, that would illicit questions that he did not want to answer, trouble that he did not really want. 

So he waited across the street until she appeared and followed her car back to her small apartment about fifteen minutes away. She got out of the car and walked up the stairs to her home.

Annica changed into a pair of black pajama pants and a snug gray t-shirt. She waited for the phone to ring as she drank a beer. She willed anyone to call. She wanted news about Marcus and the man in custody. She would like to know the name of the man she shot to death and the name of the man who was the informant.

Mostly, though, Annica wanted to know who the man that saved her was and why he ran off.

As she sat on the couch, thinking and drinking a beer, there was a hurried knock on the door. She got up and walked to the door and spied out the peephole to whoever was on the other side.

Her eyes widened in disbelief as she flung the door open.

"It's you."

* * *

More to come. Got inspired after seeing X3. Please read and review! 


	2. The Second Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or anyone from X-Men or the Marvel Universe. Stan Lee does. I only own Annica Sawyer.

* * *

**Lonesome Days**

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter Two: The Second Meeting

* * *

Annica stood with the door wide open, trying not to glare at the man before her. He wore jeans, a flannel shirt, a leather jacket, a bag slung over his shoulder and a very unique hairstyle. He stubbed out his cigar and threw it over the railing before opening his mouth to speak. 

"This is yours." He handed her the badge that she no longer needed. Annica sighed heavily, she needed answers.

"You want to come in?"

He shook his head, "No."

He spun on his heel and walked down the stairs to where his motorcycle sat. Annica jogged after him determinedly and came to a halt right before the front end of the bike.

"Please. I've been suspended. I'd just like to talk for a minute about last night. I can't arrest you if I wanted to. I don't even have a weapon in the house." The last part was a lie. She had two guns. One in the laundry room and the other in the bottom drawer of her night stand.

Annica realized that she sounded ridiculous and a little crazy. She didn't even know this man. He could be a hardened criminal or a thief, but he helped her last night and she needed to know why he did it if he was only going to run off afterwards.

He smirked at her as if he were highly amused, "I'm not afraid that you're gonna arrest me. I don't think you could, Detective."

"It's just Annica." She was a little offended by his doubt, but she refused to let it show through. She put her good hand on her hip and mulled her options.

"I was just about to fix some dinner. I've got steak...and beer. You interested? We can talk some..."

He cut her off brusquely, "I'm not looking to be analyzed or to get all touchy-feely. I'll come up and talk, but I got some questions I would like answered, too."

Annica waved him on and nodded. The terms sounded fair. As they entered her apartment, Annica shut the door behind him and motioned for him to drop his bag wherever he chose. She walked to the refrigerator and opened it to retrieve another beer. She slid the bottle across the dining room table to him and recovered her own from the living room.

"I just realized I don't even know your name." She took a swig from her bottle and watched as he took a seat at her table.

"Logan."

"Okay, Logan. How do you like your steak?"

"Medium rare."

Annica retreated to the kitchen again, and rustled around as she prepared the meal. She had left the radio on as she waited for the phone to ring and decided to leave it on as she cooked. She would begin the onslaught of questions when she was in the same room with the enigmatic Logan. Annica nursed her beer, hummed along to Bruce Springsteen's "Hungry Heart" and then she popped in a few potatoes wrapped in aluminum foil to bake.

She realized that she was foolish to invite a very strange man into her home and cook for him, but he had stopped someone from doing something completely horrible to her. He helped her get to the car and radio so she could get her partner medical attention. The future of Marcus's life and her career was up in the air. The night before, she had witnessed hell on earth. She had never been shot before, not even in her years as beat cop...

* * *

Logan looked around Detective Annica Sawyer's apartment. White walls, earthy tones, not much for decor except a photograph of an older man on the wall, in full police uniform. He drank his beer and heard Annica in the kitchen with the radio. Logan did not know if agreeing to dinner was such a great idea, but it was a free meal and beer. 

Besides, he did have a few questions concerning the night before as well. He wanted to know why she was at that dive and what the men with the masks wanted.

It was then that she appeared by the table with a handful of silverware and asked if he wanted another beer. He nodded. She brought him another beer and sat down as the food continued to cook.

"How's your shoulder?" Annica asked him timidly.

Logan wanted to avoid anything having to do with the things he wanted to keep secret-- like his certain abilities...unless a situation arose that was completely unavoidable. He shrugged lackadaisically, "It was a graze. I got lucky."

Annica tilted her head, "I thought it was worse than that. Hell, I could almost see straight through my arm. I was really lucky that it didn't hit bone."

"What were you doing at the bar last night? It wasn't exactly your type of place, was it?" Logan questioned. Annica chuckled in a low tone.

"That evident, huh?"

"Let's just say I thought about asking you 'what a nice girl like you is doing in a place like this?' But, I realized you might have heard that before. I saw your gun while you were getting your drinks. Then I realized you couldn't be that nice."

Annica nodded, "Marcus, my partner, and I have been working on a double homicide case for the past three days. We got a lead and similarities concerning another double homicide from a year ago. Then, an informant called and wanted to meet at Maynard's. We didn't get much out of him, but he agreed to come and give a statement and have protective custody. That is when they came for him. They knew he was talking to us. After they shot Marcus and myself, they drug him away. He's probably dead by now. I don't even know his name."

Logan opened the new beer, "Who do you think did this?"

"Gangs. Drug runners or dealers. The Mafia. Someone who could afford professionals." Annica trailed off wistfully and looked to the kitchen, "Food's probably ready."

Logan watched as she got up from the chair and realized that she would have some trouble carrying two plates and offered with a near-mumble, "Need some help?"

Annica turned on her heel and looked surprised by the offer. She shrugged and smiled, "Sure."

He followed her into the kitchen and helped her prepare the plates with the steak and potatoes. They quietly picked up their plates and walked back into her small dining area. They ate their meal in silence until Annica spoke up.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"Just passing through." Logan spoke plaintively.

"Why didn't you want to give a statement?" She questioned lightly.

"I don't want any trouble. I just want to be on my way."

"Then why didn't you just leave town last night? Why did you stick around?"

"I had your badge"

"You said that you just didn't want to see me die...you said you had enough guilt as it is..."

Logan shook his head and growled in a low warning, "That's personal."

* * *

Annica looked away and took another bite of her steak. Silence unknotted between them and she spoke up once again. 

"I didn't mean to pry."

He smirked, "Prying is you job and something tells me that you are good at it. It's my turn for questions now."

Annica raised an interested eyebrow to him. She thought that she had told him everything.

"Why did they suspend you?"

She sighed thickly. Talk about a touchy subject. She shrugged, "It's common protocol. Anytime that a police officer shoots someone there is an investigation. This is pretty open and closed, though. Not only that, but I am of no use to them at the moment, unless I work at a desk and shuffle papers. I can't stand that. So, I opted for some time off. Actually, it was suggested to me by the head of my department. Got another question?"

He nodded to the picture hanging on her wall, "Who's that."

"My father. He was a detective, too. Twenty-five years on the job and he was shot and killed five years ago in a raid. He worked in narcotics." Annica looked at the photo and felt the lonesome ache of being orphaned at 23. Even at 28, she felt as sad as the day that happened. She had lost her mother when she was a child of 5, when a drunk driver had hit the car that her mother had been driving. Annica grew up with her father as her hero, her small planet rotating around his sun. Even as she grew older, the pain never seemed to subside, instead it just lingered over her like a gray ghost.

Logan nodded. He seemed satisfied with her answer. He pushed back his seat from the table and began to rise.

"Thanks for the dinner, Detective. But I better be on my way..."

"I told you. It's just Annica." She stood up and continued, "You could stay here tonight. The couch is pretty comfortable, then you can leave in the morning."

Logan looked at her in an odd way, "You usually invite strange men to spend the night?"

"You'd be on the couch, for one thing. And the answer is no. I think you are the first visitor ever to step foot in the door." Annica glowered a bit at his insinuation.

"You mean to tell me you partner has never..."

"No. We have only been partners for a year. That's it. He hasn't even come over for a beer. I see him at work." She didn't know why she was defending her work relationship with Marcus so vehemently. That was something that should go without saying.

Logan shrugged and wrinkled his brow, "What do you want from me?"

Annica didn't know. She wanted nothing, really. She had an ominous feeling in her gut that he should not leave.

"Nothing. You don't have a place to stay, it'd save you some money. I just want to help you out. You helped me out."

Logan stepped closer to her and looked her square in the eyes, "You don't owe me anything. I don't need your help."

"Look, my gut is telling me not to let you leave. My gut is never wrong. I don't know what it is, but you shouldn't leave yet." She felt herself on the verge of trembling.

"Then where was your gut last night when you and your partner got shot?" He shot back.

Annica looked distant and shrugged, "I don't know."

* * *

Logan saw the look in her eyes and felt it somehow familiar. That look of knowing something that others could not see or comprehend. He backed off and took off his jacket, still not understanding the need for him to stay. But something in his own gut told him that he should listen to her. 

"Fine. I'll stay."

She looked like she was breaking from her distant state and nodded to him, "I'll get you a pillow."

As she disappeared into the bowels of her apartment, Logan took their plates into the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher. When he walked back out into the living room, he saw Annica setting down a bundle of bedding. He murmured a thanks and watched as she turned to go into the dining area to see that the dishes were already put away.

She looked surprised, "Thanks for clearing the table. The tv remote is on the end table, watch whatever you want."

He sat on the couch and watched as she turned on her heel and retreated to her own bedroom.

* * *

Annica was stirred from sleep in the small hours of the morning as she felt a pair of hands around her throat and a rag shoved into her mouth. A man in a black mask hovered over her, his mouth smiling at her maliciously. 

"Someone really wants you dead, little girl. You've been snooping where you're not supposed to."

Annica struggled as his gloved hands gripped her throat tighter. She kicked at him and tried to push him away, but her good arm was pinned and she was trapped. He continued to squeeze as she lessened her defense. She was losing.

Suddenly, a figure appeared at the door and growled at the attacker, "Get off of her."

The man sat up, but still straddled Annica. He turned to look at Logan in the doorway and kept his hands securely pressed against her windpipe.

"This ain't your battle, buddy. Just let me do my job and if you still want to tangle, then so be it."

Annica heard a very peculiar sound, a metallic sound, as Logan charged the man and pulled him off of her. They tussled for awhile and Annica saw more clearly that Logan had what looked like six claws pointed at the man, waiting to impale him if he moved.

She hurried off of the bed and fumbled for her night stand. She pulled out the weapon she hid there and pointed it at the man with her good arm.

"Who sent you?" She croaked, her voice gone from the struggle.

The man smirked at her, "I don't think you'll be getting any answers from me. All I know, I was hired to kill you. I've been hiding in your closet all damn day while you sweet talked this guy. Whoever you pissed off knows who you are. You're as good as dead."

He pulled out his own gun and aimed it towards Annica. Logan was ready to make a lunge for him with his claws, but the man turned and shot him in the stomach. Annica screamed as Logan slumped to the floor and made ready to swipe at the man with his claws.

"Logan! No!" She pleaded for him to stay down and pulled the trigger of her own weapon, shooting the man in the temple.

As the attacker fell to the ground, Annica ran to Logan's side. She looked down at his hands and saw three silver blades protruding from his knuckles. The retracted quickly and she put her arm around him. He looked up to her and shook his head.

"I'll be fine."

She pulled up the bottom of his shirt at the waist and saw that the bullet wound was slowly closing, the flesh healing itself. Annica's mouth gaped open, "Are you sure?"

"I am sure tired that I have to keep saving your ass. I thought you didn't have a weapon?"

Annica dropped her gun to the floor and picked up his hand to inspect it, "You should talk, Logan. You should talk."

* * *

A/N: In the next chappie; Annica wants answers and calls for backup. Logan comes to her aid in a different way. Truths are told. 

To Kakashilvr: Thanks for the review, I hope this chappie lives up to your high praise!

To joegood2003: Never you worry. I am still on the fence about the whole Annica/Logan hookup anyway. Sorry about your first try at review! I hope to hear from you again! Thanks for the kind words!

To Angel of Harlem: Good to hear from you old friend! I met Bono and the whole rest of the band this time around in December. I am so sorry that it has been so long since I wrote. I am still deciding one of two paths for "Waking the Witch" and what I shall do about Halla and Boromir. Thanks for the critique. I wrote so late into the morning that the tenses didn't even register, and right now I am on the tipsy side and I hope that it turned out okay! I am so glad to hear from you! I love ya!

To Digital Tempest: Thank you for the loverly review. I truly appreciate it. Please keep reviewing and letting me know how I am doing!


	3. Somewhere Safe

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything or anyone from X-Men or the Marvel Universe. Stan Lee does. I only own Annica Sawyer.

* * *

**Lonesome Days**

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter Three: Somewhere Safe

* * *

Annica watched as Logan changed his shirt before the police came. His muscular body was amazingly clean and free of gaping wounds after being shot at close range. As he sat on her couch, she joined him and murmured lowly, "You know ballistics will show that he fired one shot."

Logan looked at her warily and noticed the fresh purple-hued bruises around her throat and resisted from touching her in comfort.

"I think we have bigger problems than that. Like who wants you dead and what will come next?"

"I know." Annica sighed fretfully.

While they waited for Detective Chambers and his team to come, Annica eyed Logan's hands curiously, "So you're a..."

Before she could form the word "mutant," Logan nodded.

"Yeah."

She nodded in response, taking it all in, "And you heal quickly?"

"Yeah."

They sat in a deepening silence until Logan questioned, "Why did you shoot him? I could've handled it. I wanted to handle it."

"Because you don't want trouble. And he tried to strangle me in my bed. I am not exactly comforted by the fact that he is bleeding on my carpet at this very minute. They know where I live. I can't stay here. I just wish I knew who I was up against."

Annica was scared. She was no longer safe in her own home and by all accounts, she was crazy. She had put her trust in a man she hardly knew and he was a mutant. She should probably be scared of Logan, but on the other hand, he was not the man who had tried to kill her in her sleep. He was not the man who had shot her the night before. On the contrary, he was the man that had come to her aid. And that, she thought, spoke volumes.

A knock came upon the front door and Annica stood to answer it and left Logan on the couch. When the door swung open, Detective Chambers stood on the other side and looked grim. Behind him were ten other men with cameras, cases, a stretcher and a body bag.

Her supervisor stepped inside and immediately turned her head to the side to see the contusions on her throat. Detective Chambers sighed heavily and took Annica's elbow to lead her to the couch.

"I'm afraid I've got bad news, Sawyer. Nothing but bad news." He eyed Logan suspiciously and looked back to Annica, "Who's this?"

Annica sat on the couch next to Logan and summoned up something quickly, "He's a friend. This is Logan. He saved my life in there."

Detective Chambers smiled sadly, "I guess we all owe him our thanks, then."

Annica looked to Logan, she saw a well-disguised smirk pull at his lips. She looked back to her supervisor and question, "What is it? The bad news?"

"Someone smothered Marcus Finnegan in his hospital bed. He's dead Sawyer, I'm sorry."

Annica's hand crept to her mouth in horror. She felt like crying, and it had been a long time since any instance elicited that response from her. Marcus was a good man, a good detective.

"Who did it?" She managed to ask weakly.

Detective Chambers sighed, "We don't know. Whoever it was dressed as an orderly. We found the disguise in the dumpster on the side of the hospital. There's more...your informant. I think we found him. We just pulled a car from the lake. Inside was a man, early forties. He was bound and gagged and his foot was taped to the gas pedal. I have a picture..."

Detective Chambers produced a Polaroid picture from the inside of his suit jacket. Annica realized that he wanted her to identify him as the informant from the night before. Not a common practice, but it seemed her supervisor had something else in store for her. As he handed her the photo, Annica inhaled deeply and looked at it.

"Yeah. That's him. The man we met at Maynard's."

* * *

Logan watched Annica closely as she gave her statement of the events that went on in her own home. She left out the fact that he was a mutant. For that he was grateful. She didn't show it, but he knew that she was a wreck inside. Her world had come crashing down. She was supposed to be one of the good guys, but as far as he could tell, the good guys weren't faring so well at the moment. In fact, they were under siege.

They asked him a few questions, about what time he heard the struggle in Annica's room, what the man had said; while Annica just sat on the couch looking very detached. Detective Chambers patted her shoulder and reassured her, "We're gonna protect you, Sawyer. Find you somewhere safe to stay. Do you have any other clothes than the ones in your room?"

Annica nodded, "Yeah, I just did laundry two days ago. I haven't gotten to put it away with everything that has happened. It's in the car."

She knew that most of the things in her apartment were off limits now that it was a crime scene. Detective Chambers nodded and then rose, "Come with us to the station. We'll get everything together. Matthews and Gillespie will walk you and your friend out to the car. I'll stay here and help out with the crime scene."

Logan pulled on his coat and Annica grabbed her keys from the hook by the door. Gillespie opened the driver's side of the squad car while Matthews held the back door open for when Annica returned from her own car. Logan stood by Annica's car and fired up another cigar while Annica dug through her laundry basket, putting a pair of jeans, five tank tops, a few t-shirts, ten days worth of underwear, two bras and a pair of sweats in with her gym clothes in a backpack she used for when she worked out off duty.

The box that she cleared from her desk sat in the back seat and she rifled through it quickly, finding her purse (which she did not mean to leave in the car) and a small framed photo of her father. Beneath the passengers seat, she pulled out a silver box that contained a small firearm and three magazines. Annica shoved everything into the bag and turned to walk to where the other detectives were standing.

Gillespie eyed Logan and Annica as he began to turn the key in the ignition, "Let's go Sawyer."

Before either of them could take another step, the car exploded and erupted into a blazing inferno.

Annica backwards to the ground, her one good arm and hand covering her face. She sat up cautiously and stared into the fire. There was no safe place.

Logan dragged Annica to her feet and pulled her by the wrist where his motorcycle sat. He looked over it quickly, looking for any devices. Detective Chambers and the other men came stumbling down the stairs completely aghast and he made his way over to Annica.

"You can't use your cars. They won't stop until they find me. You can't help me, you will just get hurt. Everyone will get hurt." Annica near sobbed to her superior.

Logan pulled her by the hand, "Come on."

"Where do you think you're going?" Detective Chambers bellowed to Logan.

"I'm taking her somewhere safe."

Annica stopped in her tracks, "Logan, I can't leave."

He stepped close to her and looked her dead in the eye, "It's like you said, Detective. All your friends will die if they help you. I know a place you can go for awhile. Take it or leave it."

Annica swallowed her fear and thought the situation over. Wherever she went, she would endanger the people there...but Logan was different. He didn't beat around the bush or say things that she wanted to hear. He was being honest and somewhere inside of her, she knew that he was right.

Leaving with him, going against orders and protocol was the last thing she wanted to do; but Annica knew that perhaps the only way to protect the people around her–the people meant to protect her, was to trust Logan, a mutant. Annica felt crazy for trusting someone she barely knew, but instinct told her to go.

She slung the backpack over her shoulders and looked to her supervisor sadly, "I'll be in touch, sir! Don't use any of these cars they may have devices!"

Annica could hear Detective Chambers calls of protest and threats to shoot the tires out as she hopped on the back of Logan's motorcycle.

"Go." She urged and took him by the waist.

As they started off, Annica could hear the faint sound of her fellow officers taking the safety off of their weapons and she turned her head around to see all of them taking aim at the tires of the motorcycle on which she perched. Annica met eyes with her supervisor once more, and she saw that he was angry, but he knew that she would make good on the promise of keeping in touch. She wanted it solved more than anybody...

"Hold your fire!" Detective Chambers ordered.

A small smile pulled at the corner of Annica's mouth and soon she and Logan were out of sight...when she asked where they were going, Logan only mumbled "Westchester County."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates. I have been waylaid by vacations, work and lots of movies. I hope this chappie satisfies and I promise that another will soon be on the way!

To TropicalTequila: Thanks for the review! There is more excitement to come!

To bluebell: Thanks for the lovely review! This chappie is for you!

To Angel of Harlem: Damn, I can't get anything past you. You got me on Springsteen. Annica strikes me as a hardcore Springsteen fan. I dunno why. I will work on the suspense for ya, I think I am a little rusty. I haven't been writing as much as I should. Tsk, Tsk ;-). Yeah, I met Bono in December. It was lovely. Absolutely lovely! Never underestimate the power of knowing where the loading dock is!


	4. Westchester

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything or anyone from X-Men or the Marvel Universe. Stan Lee does. I only own Annica Sawyer.

* * *

** Lonesome Days**

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter Four: Westchester

* * *

Annica and Logan rode all through the night until the early morning until she finally persuaded him that she needed to stop for a minute.

"Just for a minute." Logan grumbled to her.

Annica hopped off the motorcycle and walked around gingerly, stretching her legs outside the gas station where they had come to a halt. She put down her bag, and looked down at her wounded arm. She had long rid of the sling, it was a hindrance and all that remained was the bandage.

Logan had taken the time to light a cigar and Annica gave him a very interested glance, "So, this place in Westchester...can you give me a hint to what I have in store? What to expect?"

He took a long exhale and met her eyes, "It's a school."

"A school?"

"For people, er, kids with certain abilities."

Annica's jaw dropped slightly. A school for mutants was what he was getting at. Of course, Logan was the first mutant that Annica had ever encountered and it unnerved her how much faith that she had put into him. He had come to her rescue, so he seemed to be of the tolerant variety...but she knew that like normal human beings, not all of them were to be trusted...and what would they think of her? A poor, shot-up, ordinary cop with no powers beyond a certain talent with firearms and a drive to solve puzzles and capture bad guys. Would they see her as feeble?

"What's that look for? Gotta problem with it?" Logan had a severe look on his face, daring her to say something unfriendly.

"No, it's just that I don't want anybody to think I am weak and being with people with 'certain abilities' may make me feel..."

Logan finished her thought for her, "Inferior?"

Annica shrugged her shoulders, "Well, yeah."

"I thought a tough, homicide detective would have thicker skin than that. Look, they can help. Some of them may be wary about you not having 'certain abilities,' but they are the good guys and have advantages that your co-workers do not. I don't know how a cop can have an inferiority complex..."

"I don't have an inferiority complex!" Annica sneered, picked up her bag and got back on the motorcycle. Logan stubbed out his cigar and felt a smile pull at the corner of his lips.

"You could've fooled me." He quipped and added a little more fuel to her fire.

"Let's just go, okay?"

As they picked up on their journey, Annica felt like a runaway teenager who had defied her parents and had chosen the open road on a motorcycle with a very bad boy. Detective Chambers would not be happy when she finally made contact. After everything was solved, said and done, she stood a very good chance of getting kicked off the force.

Though her head said one thing, her gut said another. Her gut had lead her to the school in Westchester in the company of a very gruff and potentially dangerous man.

* * *

As they pressed on at sunrise, Logan realized that he was going back to the place that he had just left a mere two days before. He didn't know if he was ready to face what awaited there just yet, but he did know that Annica could seek refuge there for awhile without being in mortal peril as she slept.

He turned his head to look over his shoulder and saw Annica's head rested lightly near his right shoulder. Her eyes fluttered with the pull of sleep and he called to her in a near gentle tone, "We've only got a few minutes until we get there."

Annica sat up a little straighter, realizing that she was fading from consciousness. Logan caught a glimpse of her bandaged arm and questioned, "How's the arm?"

"Sore. But nothing unbearable. I hate the fact that I am at a disadvantage physically."

"We'll have someone look at it once we get to the mansion."

"I thought you said that we are going to a school?" Confusion rang out in her slightly husky voice.

"The school is a mansion."

"Huh." He could tell that she was tired and he knew that the past few days had been more than emotionally taxing. As they pulled through the gates of 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Annica saw a sprawling mansion in the great expanse before her. Her jaw dropped slightly, and then she began to contemplate exactly what she had gotten herself into. What was in store for her?

As Logan pulled up to the front stairs, Annica dismounted warily, her legs had gone completely numb with sleep and she faltered a bit as her feet hit the ground. She slung her bag over one shoulder and took in the entire scope of the mansion. It was huge and intimidating and left her wanting to shake in her boots. She looked over her shoulder to Logan, hoping that he did not see her fear.

He walked beside her and they stood for a moment in silence. Logan was not ready to walk back in, but he had to do what he had to do, and he had promised Annica that the mansion was sanctuary. He raised an eyebrow to her and saw a fleeting look of hesitation wash across her face.

"You ready?"

Annica nodded without saying a word and she followed him up the stairs and through the door.

Inside, the mansion was empty. As they stood in the entry way, Logan looked around and then back at Annica.

"Let see if we can get you a room."

Before they could move, a voice came from the stairwell, "I didn't think you would be back so soon, Logan."

Annica turned around to see a beautiful woman with short, bright white hair. She was dressed in a fitted, white silk blouse, slim black trousers and very stylish leather, high-heeled boots. Annica watched as the woman glided down the stairs and to where they stood. She eyed Annica curiously and the latter wanted nothing more than to take her sweat-pants clad self and shrink away.

Logan gave the woman a small smile and said, "Hello to you too, Storm."

"Who's your friend?"

"This is Detective Annica Sawyer. I thought we could help her out."

There was a fleeting look of vexation that washed over Storm's face, but it was quickly replaced with cool calm. She glided past Logan and Annica in one swift, graceful motion and waved her hand, beckoning them.

"Come with me to the office. I have coffee and tea there."

Annica's legs ached and she really did not feel like discussing the events of the past 48 hours. All she really wanted to do is collapse in a comfortable bed, but she would do what she'd have to. She followed Logan quietly down the hall and into a very beautiful office. Storm motioned for them to sit and her hands moved quickly to a shining silver tea service.

"Coffee or tea, Detective?"

Annica smiled, "Coffee would be wonderful. Please, just call me Annica."

Storm nodded, though she looked to Logan and silently expressed the need for him to explain. He sighed and began the whole story. Maynard's, Annica and her partner Marcus, her suspension, the previous night at her apartment and the final explosion that put them on the run.

"I think staying here can help her more than any of her colleagues can. We can offer more protection." Logan finished and Storm looked thoughtful.

"That may be true, Logan. Have you considered about the protection that we offer the students? Will they become endangered because of all this?"

Annica felt like she was watching a tennis match as Storm and Logan bantered back and forth. Finally, Annica spoke up, "I would never dream of endangering your students. I did not know that it was a school until we were more than halfway here. In fact, I would do anything to protect them. If you feel that it is too dangerous for them for me to be here, then I will leave."

Storm looked intently at Annica and saw the exhaustion and the naked honesty of what she had just said. Logan did not look happy with Storm second-guessing his idea and then grumbled.

"Damn it, Storm. Charles took me in, he would've taken in Annica, too."

With that remark, Annica saw Storm's face soften, if not sadden. She nodded solemnly to Logan and rose, "There's a few empty guest rooms on the second floor. Only Warren is residing there at the moment and I believe your usual room is open, Logan. Now, if you will excuse me, classes will be starting shortly."

"Thank you. I promise to go if it ever comes down to endangering others here. I truly appreciate this." Annica spoke directly to Storm. The latter smiled briefly and gracefully strode out of the room, leaving Logan and Annica to collect their thoughts.

Logan sighed and looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "You okay?"

"I'm fine...still tired...thanks for championing me back there." Her blue-green eyes were a bit bloodshot from the rigors of the past two days, but she looked happy to finally find sanctuary somewhere, if for only a little while.

He only nodded and gave her a tug on her jacket sleeve, "Follow me."

As they ventured through the corridors, there were bustling kids and teenagers carrying books, presumably making their way to class. Annica felt curious eyes on her and Logan as the passed in silence.

When they had finished climbing the stairs, Annica followed Logan until he came to a halt in front of a door and opened it to find an empty room with a very comfortable looking bed fitted with a white duvet that stood out from the deep mahogany of the head board and the matching armoire.

Annica smiled a little dreamily, "I think it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"Well then, I'll leave you two alone." Logan said sarcastically and smirked at her and pointed a towards the end of the hall, "If you need me, my room is down here."

Annica nodded and stepped into the room. She kicked off her shoes, dropped her backpack by the bed, took off her jacket and dropped it as well and then collapsed into bed.

* * *

After returning to his room, Logan showered and changed and ventured back downstairs four hours later to the kitchen, where he found Marie. She looked the same, long brown hair save for a dramatic white streak and big, brown eyes. When she saw him, she brightened and looked up from the sandwich she was making.

"Hey Logan. I wasn't sure if you were gonna come back this time." She smiled brightly and offered him half of her sandwich. He waved his hand but smiled appreciatively.

"No thanks, kid. How are things going with..." Before he could say Bobby, Marie smiled once again.

"Fine...great...but some of the other students are having a hard time with the decision I made."

"They giving you a hard time?"

"Not really. They just think I'm a sell-out."

Logan nodded, "Well, the others did not have the same powers you had. They can touch people without any sort of repercussions. You did what you thought was best for_ you_."

Marie looked down at her gloveless hands and nodded, taking his words to heart. Then she changed the subject, "So who's the girl you brought back with you?"

"Annica Sawyer. She's a police detective. I brought her here because she's stumbled into some trouble. She's a pain in the ass." Logan grumbled and Marie chuckled lowly.

"You think she'll want something to eat?" She asked curiously.

Logan shrugged, "Wouldn't hurt to ask."

"I can take her a sandwich. I'd like to meet her."

Logan nodded and patted her on the shoulder, "That'd be nice. Just give her about another hour."

* * *

Annica stirred from her sleep as she heard a little thud beside her on the bedside table. She opened her eyes to a blurry form that peered down at her and smiled. As her vision came through, Annica saw a young woman with long dark hair save for a vagabond shock of white hovering over her.

"I brought you a sandwich and a soda." She smiled again.

Annica sat up and rubbed the remaining tingle of sleep from her eyes, "How long have I been out?"

The young woman shrugged, "About five or six hours."

Annica turned and looked at the sandwich and realized just how hungry she really was. She picked up the plate and gave a small smile to her, "Thanks for the sandwich. What's your name?"

"I'm Marie." She put out her hand to Annica to shake, remembering that a few weeks prior that such an act would not be possible. Annica shook her hand gently with her uninjured one and replied.

"My name's Annica." She took a bite of the sandwich, chewed quickly and swallowed before saying, "So you're a student here?"

Marie nodded positively, "Yeah. It's my last year. I hear that you're a cop?"

"A homicide detective, actually."

"So what happened to your arm?"

Annica looked down at the bandage, the constant reminder of physical disadvantage, and answered plaintively, "I got shot. Two nights ago."

Marie's eyes widened, "That's awful."

"I'm lucky, though. My partner was critically injured. It could've been a lot worse if Logan hadn't stepped in." Annica decided to leave out the part in which Marcus was suffocated by someone with a pillow in his hospital bed. The words were hard for her to form.

"Logan's good at that...coming along at just the right time. Even though he would say it was the wrong time." Marie said matter-of-factly. Annica nodded and smiled, it deffinetly sounded like something that he would say.

Marie rose and pointed towards the door, "I'm gonna leave you be. I 'm sure you're still tired. Come down when you get the chance, I'll show you around."

"Thanks." Annica watched as the young woman walked out the door. She finished her sandwich and soda in silence and thought about taking Marie up on her offer. Something told Annica that if she stayed in her room for the duration of her stay, she would go crazy. She hated working behind a desk and she hated being cooped up even more.

After she finished eating, she stood up and decided to go talk to Logan about the discussion with Storm in the office. Aspects of it bothered her, and she wanted to find out who "Charles" was and why that comment alone seemed to sway Storm's decision.

As she walked down the hall, she realized that Logan had not told her which side of the hall his room was. A light shone out from a door on the right, so she knocked on it firmly. When the door opened, Logan did not appear, rather a yellow-haired man who looked incredibly surprised to find her standing on the threshold.

Annica smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, I'm looking for Logan. He told me his room was down this way."

The man pointed across the hall, "It's okay, his room is just across the hall."

He held the door askew, and Annica could just make out the arches of a pair of downy, feathered wings that protruded from his shoulders. She did want to stare at him, she should not have been surprised. Logan had let her know about the mansion and the school.

Annica managed another smile and stuttered, "T-thanks. Sorry to bother you."

As she turned on her heel, Annica walked right into Logan, who took her by the shoulders to steady her, "Well, I see you're up and about and that you met Warren."

She turned to look over her shoulder to see that Warren's door had since shut. She nodded to Logan, "Yeah, and a girl named Marie. She brought me a sandwich."

"I guess you wanted to talk to me?" Logan asked a little gruffly.

"Yeah."

With that, Logan opened the door to his room and chuckled, "Step into my office."

Before she entered, she looked over her shoulder once more and found herself completely intrigued with the man on the other side of the hall.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! I heart reviews!

To fantasymonk: I must say, Annica is a favorite of mine, too. She is unlike any other character I've written before. I am glad you are enjoying the story thus far! Thanks for the lovely review and I hope to hear from you again!

To RhiannonUK: Thanks for the review! I hope that this chapter lives up to your standard, even though it is light on the suspense, but there is more to come! Please continue to review!


	5. New Surroundings

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything or anyone from X-Men or the Marvel Universe. Stan Lee does. I only own Annica Sawyer.

* * *

**Lonesome Days**

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter Five: New Surroundings

* * *

"I just wanted to talk to you about getting in contact with Detective Chambers. I have a few ideas...I don't want to give away the location in case the bad guys are tech savvy..."

Annica saw Logan throw her a peculiar look and she stopped speaking and asked, "What?"

"Don't you want to save that for tomorrow? You haven't even gotten five hours of sleep or a shower. Lay low for the day. You told him you were going some place safe. Calling your superior right now will not change the fact that you directly disobeyed an order."

She put her hands on her hips, clearly disgruntled, "But what if he has news? Information? Anything?"

"Then he'll have more to tell you tomorrow morning. Go take a shower, tour the grounds or just relax. All your nervous energy is annoying. It's been a rough two days. Give yourself a break. Better yet, give me a break. We're in a safe place now." Though his words seemed gruff and ill-tempered, he spoke in an even, if not, gentle tone.

Though Annica was not happy with his answer, Annica could understand it. It had been a long two days. She had not showered or slept and she was ashamed of herself that it never occurred to her about how Logan might be feeling.

"Fine. I'll talk to you later." She nodded to him and turned to leave, but spun on her heel once more, filled with curiosity, "Who's Charles?"

Logan sighed thickly, he should've known the ambiguous comment he had made to Storm that ultimately swayed her decision would come back to him in the form of Annica's incessant questioning. He crossed his arms over his chest and answered, "Charles Xavier. This is his mansion. His school."

"Then why...?" Before Annica could finish, Logan answered her question.

"He died. A few months ago."

Annica looked at her feet, "I'm sorry. He sounded really important to you when you were talking in the office."

"He was."

Annica gave a small wave, and knew that it was time to leave Logan be, "I guess I'll go clean up."

Logan nodded as she walked over the threshold, and wanted to grumble when she popped her head back in.

"Oh, and Logan?"

"What?" He said rather impatiently.

"Thanks. For everything. I am indebted to you." He saw the earnest look in her eyes and his expression softened.

"Yeah, well, you're not out of the clear yet."

Annica felt a smile pull at her lips. He was not one to tell her what she wanted to hear or sugarcoat the grim facts. Strangely enough, she appreciated that.

* * *

After showering and washing her hair, Annica retreated to her room wearing a comfortable pair of old jeans, a white tank and a navy blue hoodie. Her arm, while still having a near gaping whole through it, was feeling better. She went through what little belongings she had thrown together. She pulled out her purse, placed the picture of her father on her bedside table, and unpacked the clothes she had brought into the drawers of the armoire.

She left the gun that she had brought in her bag, and secured the lock on it that she used when she went to the gym. The last thing that needed to happen is that some kid got a hold of her weapon. Annica stashed the bag under the armoire and then went through the contents of her purse.

In her wallet, she found exactly thirty-three dollars and fifty-nine cents and her credit cards, which she was afraid to use. There was a pack of gum, powder, lip gloss, mascara, her mp3 player and her hair brush.

Nothing of great importance. But she was happy to find her hair brush.

She pulled her damp, shoulder-length chestnut hair into a low ponytail and pulled on her running shoes. Annica decided it was time to explore her new surroundings.

It was nearly five o'clock in the afternoon, and Annica ventured downstairs to the hall in which she had first entered the mansion. She held her injured arm close to her stomach and bent at a ninety-degree angle as she passed the kitchen and found herself near the front door. She stood there for a moment before she heard someone call her name.

"Annica!"

She spun on her heel to find Marie sitting with a group of teenagers in some sort of common room with books spread in front of them. Annica smiled in return as Marie waved at her to come in.

Annica stepped into the room quietly and felt Marie's counterparts turn their heads curiously to greet her. Marie rose to meet her and introduce her to her friends.

"This is Detective Annica Sawyer. She came with Logan this morning."

Marie pointed to the three teenagers on the couch and introduced them to her, "This is Kitty, Pitor, and Bobby."

The way Marie's southern lilt trilled over Bobby's name, indicated to Annica that they were more than just friends. Annica gave them all an awkward wave with her right hand and she said, "It's nice to meet you all."

Marie motioned to an empty, comfortable, stuffed chair and beckoned for Annica to sit down. Bobby smiled warmly at her and questioned lightly, "So are we in some kind of trouble, Detective?"

Annica shook her head and chuckled, "Oh, no. Actually, it is quite the opposite."

"What do you mean?" Kitty spoke up inquisitively.

"I am the one who needs the help. Logan came to my aid and brought me here."

Annica did not want to delve to deeply into the case. She had already told Marie too much as it was, and she did not want to trouble them any more than she had to. All three of them merely nodded as if it all made sense. They seemed a little wary of her. They knew that she was not like them and her being a cop probably made them all a little uncomfortable.

Marie stood up once more and took Annica by her good arm, "I'm gonna show her around the grounds. I will catch up with you all later."

Annica followed Marie out the door and smiled at the other teens. Once in the hallway, she sighed, "I don't think they liked me very much."

"'Course they did." Marie stated firmly. Had it been Logan, Annica knew that she would have heard the truth.

"I'm not a spy, Marie." Annica spoke quietly. "I am not going to rat anyone out."

Marie looked at her sympathetically, as only a stranger in a strange land could do, and urged her on with a tug on her right sleeve, "Come on, we'll start with the gardens."

Annica could not believe how massive the mansion and its surrounding land was. There were gardens, fountains, a basketball court, a garage and a curious set of three headstones beside the building. Marie did not walk in that direction, and Annica felt sure that it was something that she would have to seek out on her own. She would take a walk in the morning and visit the memorial by herself.

Marie led her back into the mansion and took her into the kitchen, the common rooms, the classrooms, past offices and finally into the library. It had been a long time since Annica had read anything not required of her, most of the materials she read belonged in case files, ballistics reports and other dossiers in her chosen field. She breathed in the smell of leather bindings and much loved pages and felt an itch to stay there forever.

Marie fell into a chair and watched as Annica read the titles on the spines of the books nearest to her, "This may sound rude, but how old are you?"

Annica looked over her shoulder and chuckled, "Nearly twenty-eight. How about you?"

"Eighteen."

"I remember being eighteen. It was fun, for the most part."

"Did you go to college?"

"Yep. Got my degree and then headed off to the Police Academy."

"I am not sure if I want to go to college."

Annica pulled herself away from the books and turned her attention to Marie, "Well, you've got about six months before applications are due. You don't have to make a decision now."

"Things have been a little weird recently..." Marie trailed off as the door opened and the man that Annica had met earlier entered, and seemed surprised to find them there. Annica was once again taken by the sight of his wings, which she noticed nearly touched the floor, but this time, she was determined not to stare.

Marie sprung to her feet and smiled, "Hey Warren. Have you met Annica?"

* * *

"Not formally." Warren responded. He was curious about her and all the students had been talking about her entrance with Logan early that morning.

Marie put her hand gently on Annica's shoulder, "This is Detective Annica Sawyer. Annica, this is Warren Worthington III."

Annica smiled, "Worthington? You're not...?"

Before she could finish, Warren cut her off gently, "Yeah. He's my father."

He noticed the way that she held her left arm against her and the purplish bruises that were strung about her throat like a necklace; she had been roughed up pretty badly. Warren extended his hand to her, "It's nice to meet you, Detective."

Annica shook his hand with her own without hesitation, "And I you. Please, it's just Annica."

Marie's brown eyes traveled from Warren to Annica and she spoke up suddenly, "I should probably go find Bobby. I'm behind on my assignments. I'll see you later, Annica. Bye, Warren."

"Thanks for the tour, Marie." Annica called as the girl left the library and turned to read the spines of the books on the next shelf, her index finger traced the embossed letters of each one. Warren watched her for a moment, and then remembered what he came into the library for.

As he walked over to the shelf on the opposite side of the room, Annica apologized over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to bother you."

Warren smiled to himself, "You didn't."

"I just haven't gotten my bearings yet...So do you teach here?"

"Not officially. I am just helping out where I can." He turned around with three books in his hands and saw that Annica was sitting in a chair, scanning the first page of a burgundy, leather bound book. She looked up from the book and he saw that she was still holding her arm carefully against her stomach.

"I don't mean to pry, but what happened to you arm?" Annica looked up at him and shrugged non-chalantly.

"It got shot." A wry smile crossed her face and she watched him with intense curiosity. She had been more roughed up than he had first thought. She shut the book on her lap and stood up, "Lucky for me, Logan showed up and stopped them from killing me. He brought me here to hide."

"From who?" Warren questioned and knew that he looked puzzled. To this, Annica sighed in a frustrated way and shrugged.

"I don't know yet." She sauntered past him and held up the book she had in her hand, "Is it alright if I take this to my room?"

"Just as long as you bring it back."

Annica smiled again and nodded. She placed her hand on the doorknob and looked at him over her shoulder and spoke in her slightly husky voice, "Thanks, Warren. I guess I'll see you around."

* * *

A/N: Hello readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Up next: Annica finds out just what she is up against and continues to get used to the confines of the school. Logan grieves for Jean and Warren lets his guard down slowly.

To epewthers: Perhaps it will be Annica and Warren. Perhaps it will be Annica and Logan. Or maybe neither. I am unsure at the moment, but I believe in letting the story flow naturally and then see what happens. At this point in time, all signs seem to be in Warren's favor...but we will see where the story will lead us! Thanks for the lovely review! I hope to hear from you soon!

To Time and Fate: Thanks for the review and all the lovely compliments! I hope it continues to thrill you! Let me know how I am doing!

To RhiannonUK:Here's the next chappie. Thanks for catching the "small slip," I corrected it! I hope this story continues to keep your attention and that I keep receiving your wonderful feedback! Thanks and Love!


	6. Ghosts

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything or anyone from X-Men or the Marvel Universe. Stan Lee does. I only own Annica Sawyer.

**Lonesome Days**

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter Six: Ghosts

Annica awoke the next morning with the book on her chest and a loud knock coming from the door. She rolled out of bed and placed the book on her bedside and answered the door. Logan stood before her clad in jeans and a white t-shirt. Annica could just barely make out the silver of some sort of chain hidden around his neck.

"Hey. What's up?" Annica rubbed her eyes and opened the door to let him in.

"I thought you wanted to tell me your ideas for making contact with your supervisor."

She yawned and nodded, "Yeah. What time is it?"

"It's around seven. You wanna tell me or not?" Annica knew that he was losing his patience and sat back down on her bed and began to explain.

"Well, I have thirty-three dollars in my purse. There are cell phones that you can buy with prepaid minutes, they are hard to trace, even though it can be done if the bad guys are persistent enough. The bad news is that they usually cost around fifty dollars. Not including the minutes. I think that is my best bet. I can buy one and leave it somewhere other than the school. Maybe bury it. I'd use it in a different place every time and not for very long..."

Logan waved his hand at her, "There's really no need for that. We've got something better."

Annica looked puzzled, "What?"

"A secure line."

"How secure?"

Logan shook his head, "Look, you have nothing to worry about. This place being what it is, we can't take chances that anybody's gonna find out what _type_ of school this is. Xavier took precautions. The phone line is secured and scrambled."

"You mean like FBI secure, don't you?" Annica knew that her eyes were wide and he nodded.

"Something like that."

"Wow."

Logan waved her on as he made his way out the door of her room, "Come on. Let's make that call."

Annica followed him down the hall and downstairs in her bare feet, it was early and the school had yet to begin bustling. He lead her to the office where they had spoken with Storm. He lifted the phone on the desk and Annica took it from him. She dialed the number of Detective Chambers desk at the station and waited eagerly as he picked up the phone.

"Homicide." Chambers greeted her with a grumble.

"It's me sir, Annica Sawyer."

"Sawyer? Where in the hell are you? Are you on a secure line? What kinda idiot stunt did you pull the other night? You disobeyed a direct orderཀ"

His voice was bordering on a scream and Annica sighed and apologized, "I'm sorry, sir. Whoever is after me, they won't stop. They killed Marcus. Then Matthews and Gillespie. They don't care who they kill. Even the informant said that the other night. He said that they killed his wife and son and that he shouldn't have come because they will have our numbers. And he was right. Just know that I left to protect you...I plan on helping however I can. Now tell me, what have you learned so far? Anything from the interrogation?"

"I hate to bring this up, kid, but in the talk that we had with the guy from outside the bar...he mentioned the informant, Jonas Ivaneski, had been working with a drug ring and things went sour. The guy who is running the show...seems to be Mandrini."

Annica's heart dropped and she could feel the heat rise to her face. She wanted to scream, but instead she whispered a little weakly.

"Jesse?"

Detective Chambers sighed, "I'm sorry, Sawyer. I know you're having a rough time. We're not a hundred percent, but he was released last year. It is very possible. You just stay where your at and keep safe. Call me every few days to check up. I will tell you when we need you."

"I'll call you on Sunday." Annica hung up the phone and felt her lower lip tremble.

It was even worse than she could ever imagine.

Logan saw the tremor of sadness run through her face. The news had been bad.

"What is it, Annica? What did he say?"

She looked up at him and her blue-green eyes burned with a mixture of sadness and rage. Annica cleared her throat and began, "They interrogated they guy with the broken jaw. Our informant was evidently working for a drug ring."

"Who is Jesse?"

She bit her lower lip and continued, "In college, I met a guy. We dated for two years. He asked me to marry him and I said yes. His name is Jesse Mandrini...I had the dress, the church, the rings, and the invitations had already gone out. Two weeks before the wedding, my own father busted him with twenty others in one of the largest drug raids in the state. I had to sit in court and watch my father testify against my fiancee. Evidently, he had gotten mixed up with an international cartel. Jesse plea bargained and was in jail for five years. I thought I knew everything about him. I was twenty-two at the time. I decided to go through with the police academy after graduation, you see, Jesse thought it was too dangerous for me to be a cop. But now I know the real reason. My dad got killed a year later in a raid with the same cartel...the same cartel that our informant worked for..."

Logan watched as her eyes glassed over with tears, but she did not allow them to fall. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I take it Jesse is running the show now."

"So it seems. He must've made amends and moved his way up, somehow."

"Come on, let's go to the kitchen. We'll get some breakfast and talk some more."

Annica sipped her second cup of coffee and ate a bowl of hot oatmeal. While the food was great, her nerves twisted and turned. She thought that she had loved Jesse. He was sweet and attentive and wanted to take care of her.

But she could've never been another bored Jersey housewife–or the wife of a drug runner.

Logan pulled up a chair beside her at the table and there was a long silence between them. She waited for him to say something, though he never did. She took another sip of coffee and smiled.

"I should've made the connection. How can I be a good detective and be so naive?" Annica felt her eyebrows knit together and she looked into her bowl of oatmeal.

Logan sighed, "I think you need to get out for a little while..."

Before he could finish his statement, Storm walked in with an indiscernible look on he face; a mix of urgency and calm that Annica had never seen before. She was followed by Warren and Annica sat up a little straighter.

Storm walked over to Logan's side crossed her arms and smiled, "Good morning, Logan." She looked over to Annica and asked coolly, "I'm glad to see you up and about, Detective."

Annica didn't feel like asserting that they call her by her first name, so she just nodded, "Everyone has been wonderful. I truly appreciate it."

Storm turned her attention back to Logan, "I am sorry to interrupt your conversation, but I believe that I have something that you should hear. May I speak with you in my office?"

Logan looked from Storm to Annica and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'll be back." As he stood up from his chair, Annica heard him speak, "Hey, Warren. I think Annica could use some company. Do you mind? A little fresh air might do her good."

"Sure." Warren nodded as Logan turned to follow Storm out of the kitchen and back towards the office. Annica sat at the table alone in silence, not grasping the words that she wished to say.

Luckily, Annica didn't have to say anything.

"So, would you like to take a walk?" Warren asked in a hushed tone.

She stood up slowly with her dishes in hand and nodded, "Yeah, is it okay if I change real quick? I can meet you in the hall in five minutes."

Warren nodded in return and Annica went to the sink and rinsed out her dishes and placed them in the dish washer. As she turned on her heel, she met his eyes and realized that she could think of absolutely nothing to say. Thoughts of Jesse roamed through her head and she loathed the idea that the whole disastrous, elaborate mess had been his idea to shake her to her core. Because, if that was the case, then it had worked.

She sprinted up the stairs to her room and changed into a snug, black t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. Annica ran a few strokes of her brush through her messy hair and grabbed her denim jacket on the way out. As she made her way back down the stairs, she caught sight of Warren waiting for her in the foyer. His back was turned, and his winged silhouette made her want to stop in her tracks; but she kept going.

Annica hit the bottom of the stairs and slipped on her jacket with a delicate smile, "I'm ready."

Warren turned around and Annica saw that he was wearing jeans and a blue shirt. So many questions ran through her head...like how does he put on shirts? Are they specially tailored? How does he sleep?

Of course, she would never add a voice to her questions...they would remain safely in her head. Annica already felt unnerved by the news earlier in the morning and every time she found herself around Warren, she could never find the proper things to say.

Warren held the front door open for her and they headed down the stairs of the mansion. The day had turned bright, clear and warm with a healthy breeze. Annica shoved her right hand in her jacket pocket and looked out over the grounds.

"So what happened this morning?" Warren asked, his voice even and void of any visible emotion.

Annica chose her words very carefully, she did not want the floodgates to open and scare him away with just how deep she really was in dangerous waters. Annica was lonely enough at the school. Only Logan, Marie and Warren really cared to talk to her.

"I got some news about the case I was working on when I got shot...it's taken a personal turn."

Warren shook his head, "I'm sorry."

"Well, that's my luck, I'm afraid." Annica shrugged as they entered the gardens. She then quickly turned the conversation away from herself, "What about you? Tell me how you came to be here."

Warren thought the question over carefully. He had only been at the school for a few months. Only since the skirmish at Alcatraz and his father's ambitious search for a cure.

An ambition prompted by his only son's very apparent mutation.

He knew what she was thinking. He was a privileged youth–a rich kid. Annica had gone to college and made her way to detective...probably all on her own. With all the money and his father's cure, why did he stay here?

"I suppose you heard about Alcatraz?"

"Yeah. I mean, everybody did." Annica shrugged and he saw that she was not uncomfortable with the topic and he continued.

"I came to the school because I heard it was safe. They were considering closing the doors with Charles Xavier's death...but Ororo was determined to keep it open..."

Annica's brows furrowed, "Ororo?"

"I mean, Storm. Storm refers to her...to her..." Warren noticed his hands winding in circles trying to get his point across without actually having to use certain stereotypical terminology.

Luckily for him, Annica nodded; she understood.

"Shortly thereafter came Alcatraz, and then I just stayed. My father wanted me to take the cure...but I couldn't. I couldn't go through with it. My father and I rarely talk now, though he does know that I am here and helping out."

Annica continued to tread beside him, quietly listening. Her hair shimmered like cinnamon in the mid-morning sun. She looked up and met his gaze, and he felt compelled to ask a question.

"So you're not concerned with what kind of school this is?"

She stopped in her tracks and shook her head, "No. Everyday I work at solving murders. I put really bad people in jail. Logan didn't know me, but he saved me...three times. He offered me a place to go where I could protect myself. He assured me that the school it safe. And I believe him. I'm just a shot-up, regular detective. I am nothing special or extraordinary, but I try to be a good person and a good cop. I believe that actions speak louder than words...or genetics."

For a moment, Warren felt ashamed that he had hurled the slightly accusatory question at her; but she only sighed and continued, "I don't pretend to know anything about evolution. Or the politics currently involved...but I trust Logan."

They began walking again in silence and Warren suddenly felt words forming and spilling from his lips that were unexpected, "Before I came here, I used to bind my wings down. I used to wear a trench coat...everywhere..."

He saw Annica wince painfully with the mention of binding himself. He had never elicited such a response from another person; some emotion so blatantly honest.

"I just threw away the coat a few days ago." They headed out of the gardens and back towards the school. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Annica hang her head.

"I'm so sorry. That sounds awful." She near-whispered.

Warren, in his young life, had been accused of many things. Being rich, stuck-up, self-righteous, a freak...however, it was not until he came to Xavier's mansion that he had experienced sympathy rather than shame, embarrassment and fear.

Annica felt horrible for the way that she staunchly defended her feelings about being at the school. She knew that the residents at the school had every reason to be wary of her, and that they had endured discrimination that she would never know. However, she would just have to prove herself to them.

When Warren told her about strapping his wings down, Annica instinctively wanted to take his hand. How could anyone go through the emotions of such shame over something that they had absolutely no control over? How could anyone make someone else feel that way? And without an ounce of kindness and sympathy? All valid questions, yet they were questions that the entire world had yet to answer since the dawn of time.

As they neared the school, Annica once again spied the three headstones. She began walking towards them and Warren silently followed. Annica stood between them. The two next to each other read "Scott Summers" and "Jean Grey," and the lone headstone on the opposite side read "Dr. Charles Xavier." Each was emblazoned with a "X" caught in a circle and it reminded her of her father's headstone, which was engraved with his badge and number. Her fingers itched to trace it, but she restrained herself. She heard Warren step up behind her and she whispered gently.

"What happened?"

"All Hell broke loose."

She stood for a few more minutes, trapped in a reverie. Annica then turned around to meet the cool blue eyes of Warren Worthington III.

"It sounds like it."

She thought about all the news; Marcus, her father, Jesse, Logan, Marie, and all three headstones flashed through her mind's eye. Everything bled together. Everything had become one big mess.

"Do you want to go back in?" Warren asked.

"I suppose we should."

They walked side by side up the stairs and through the front door when she saw Logan headed their way.

"I was just coming to find you. We need to talk."

Annica felt her heart jump into her throat and she sputtered, "W-what's wrong?"

"Storm and I just got some news. I will have to be gone a few days..."

"But where are you–?"

Before she could finish, Logan answered, "Scotland."

Annica looked from Logan to Warren and wondered if she was the only one who found this news strange. Logan must have saw the worried look on her face and took her by the shoulders.

"I will be back in a few days. It's urgent, or I wouldn't leave like this. You will be fine here until I get back. Warren will be here, he'll look after you."

With that, Warren spoke up, "I suppose I should go and talk to Storm."

Logan nodded to him and then turned his attention back to Annica, "You okay?"

Annica stood up straight and shrugged, "Yeah. It's just Scotland is hardly a day trip..."

"I'll explain more when I come back. It doesn't make much sense to me either." Annica heard the trill of a growl in Logan's tone and knew that what he said was true.

It would be an interesting weekend.

A/N; Next up, Warren is in charge of the school; Logan and Storm are on their way to see Moira McTaggart on Muir Island; and Annica receives a scare. I'm sorry about no line breaks, the button on the site is not currently working...

Lerrinus: Thanks for the review! Please keep reading and reviewing!

RhiannonUK: More action in the next few chapters, but not necessarily from Annica's baddies. Thanks for the uber great feedback! Tell everyone you know to read and review!

HyperSquishy: I'm voting for Warren, too! Thanks!

Simoman: Thanks for the review! I hope to hear from you soon!

VampiricAmaya666: Thanks for all of the reviews! Warren is a huge part of the story! Oh, and Piotr Rasputin is Colossus' name in the comics. He may be Peter in the movie, but I read the comics first. Hope you like the next chappie!

Stormy: I dunno. Good question! Thanks!

Time and Fate: Here's the new chapter! Bon apatite!

Feathered Friend: Enjoy this chapter ! I hope you review again soon!

Epewthers: Here's the update! Enjoy!


	7. Peanut Butter Sandwiches

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything or anyone from _X-Men_ or the Marvel Universe. Stan Lee does. I only own Annica Sawyer.

* * *

**Lonesome Days**

By Leah Pensotti

Chapter Seven: Peanut Butter Sandwiches

* * *

Logan met Storm back in her office after he had spoken with Annica. He could not believe it. Moira McTaggert had sent word of a startling occurrence that had emerged a few months prior.

He hoped that it was not like Jean; not like her rebirth...but Moira had said that Charles had been well aware of the case before he died. They had spoken about the patient in her care and his prolonged unconscious state.

"We'll meet back here after the students curfew. No need to worry them." Storm sat behind the mahogany desk and cradled a cup of coffee in her hand, "I'm leaving Warren in charge for the weekend, since there are no classes, it shouldn't be too trying. I told him that we would be back on Sunday evening; unless we run into trouble."

Logan nodded; he was still lost in his own thoughts of Jean and what she had become. Her blood had dripped from his claws after Alcatraz, which provided for enough nightmares for a lifetime. He had loved her and he had killed her.

Storm sipped from her cup and asked politely, "How is Detective Sawyer doing? She looked a little ill at the kitchen table."

"She found out some news about her case. It wasn't very good news, but I know she can work through it."

He saw the strange look in Storm's eyes and raised his eyebrows a little indignantly, "What?"

Storm chuckled softly under her breath, "You have feelings for her."

Logan wanted to laugh in spite of himself, but kept a straight face, "It's not like that. Annica is someone I don't want to see hurt; she's a good person in a bad circumstance...I can't let her down."

"You didn't let Jean down, Logan." Storm stated firmly. Logan felt the heat rising in his chest and in his head.

"Annica is not Jean. I know that." He said in a low warning growl at her to signal the end to the discussion. With that, he turned towards the door and called over his shoulder, "I'll see you after dark."

Logan stalked down the hall and saw Marie in the common room with chatting with Kitty. Marie smiled at him and excused herself from the conversation and joined him in the hall.

"I heard that you and Storm were leaving...what's going on?" Marie lilted calmly.

Logan shook his head, "I'm not too sure yet...but I need to ask you for a favor."

Marie shrugged and nodded, "Okay."

"Visit Annica every now and then. She's pretty isolated and hasn't talked to a lot of people around here besides you, me and Warren. Everybody else seems kinda unsure about her being here...which I understand, but they'll get to know her."

Marie smiled, "Will do."

She then gave him a little wave and went back to sit with Kitty in the common room.

* * *

Annica spent the rest of the day in her room, curled up on the bed as she plowed her way through the book that she had borrowed from the library the day before. She had never read _The Great Gatsby_; but was thoroughly enjoying it in her newly sequestered reality.

At nearly 8:30, she heard the hard-knuckled rapt of Logan on her door; and without getting up from her place on the bed, she called out, "Come in, Logan."

He opened the door and let himself in, "How did you know it was me?"

"Oh, I just know." She dropped her book beside her and pointed to the knuckles of her bad hand.

He smirked and sat down on the edge of her bed,"So you've been in here all afternoon?"

Annica sighed, "Yeah, just hanging out with Daisy and Gatsby."

She held up the book and then dropped it again. Logan nodded and then gave her a knowing look, "You should eat something."

Annica had lost her appetite after all the events of the day. She felt so...unsettled.

"I will. I am going to finish reading, take this back to the library, choose a new book and swing by the kitchen...it's funny, but I haven't read a book since college. It's been nothing but newspapers, case files and the occasional magazine since then." She flashed him a wry smile.

"I'll be back soon. Don't stay in your room all day. Marie said that she would stop by and Warren is just down the hall..."

"I don't need a babysitter, Logan." Annica interjected playfully, but with a hint of truth. Logan smirked once again and replied.

"Yeah, but you're in a strange place, with strange people and under strange circumstances. You shouldn't be alone."

Annica shrugged, "I've been alone for five years. I'm used to the quiet. By the way, are you always this concerned about almost perfect strangers?"

With that, Logan rose to his feet and gave her a quick nod," Get something to eat...I'll see you on Sunday."

"Bye Logan. Good luck in Scotland." Annica smiled and picked up her book to continue reading.

* * *

Around 11:30, Annica finished her book with a satisfied sigh; but yearned for another book to escape into. She slipped out of bed wearing her sweats, tank top and bare feet with book in hand and down the hallway, down the stairs and to the library.

She opened the door quietly and found that the light was already on and that none other than Warren Worthington III sat in a chair sideways; his legs slung over one arm and his wings over the other. He was sitting in a pile of books, and held one open in his hands. He looked surprised to see her; but did not flinch or jump.

"Oh, hey." She smiled and tried to look nonchalant. Annica began browsing the shelves again when she heard Warren ask over her shoulder.

"Can't sleep?"

Annica turned around, "No. To be honest, I am not used to this much downtime...or being uninformed. So I think I am a little thrown off."

She placed _The Great Gatsby _back on the shelf and pulled out _Wuthering Heights _for consideration. She strolled over to the empty armchair across from his and sat down.

"So what about you? Why are you hiding away in here? I thought you're supposed to be in charge this weekend."

Warren sighed, "Yeah, I am. This may sound strange, but I am afraid something is going to happen and I'm not going to be there."

It made perfect sense to Annica. She was cloistered in a safe house, while her fellow detectives worked to solve her case. She nodded, "That's understandable."

Annica skimmed the first few pages of the book and decided to give it a go. She stood up briskly and motioned towards the door.

"I'm going to snag some food in the kitchen. Why don't you put up those books and come with?"

Warren looked slightly flabbergasted, but nodded in agreement, "Sure."

* * *

After he placed the books back on the shelf, Warren followed Annica to the kitchen and observed her bare feet, sturdy shoulders and bandaged arm. She cradled the copy of _Wuthering Heights _in the crook of her good arm and she padded down the floors of the mansion as quiet as a cat.

When they hit the kitchen, Annica dropped the book gently on the table and began to open cabinets until she found a loaf of bread and a jar of peanut butter. Warren ran a finger over the spine of the book and asked her curiously, "Have you ever read this before?"

Annica looked over her shoulder and shook her head, "No, but I figured I'd stick with the classics and play catch up with all the books I should've read. What about you?"

"I read it in high school. It wasn't really my speed."

"Oh, I see; you're saying its chick lit...where's the silverware?"

Warren laughed with her mock (yet fairly accurate) assessment and pointed to a drawer on the left side near the refrigerator, "That first drawer on the left."

Annica turned around to face him and began to construct a no-frills peanut butter sandwich and met his eyes, "Do you want one, too?"

Warren nodded, "Yeah, sure."

"Crusts on or off?" Annica grinned with the question and he felt a smile pull at his lips. It was a question asked to a first grader; but somehow very comforting.

"On."

"Yeah, me too."

She retrieved two glasses and the carton of milk that she found in the refrigerator. Annica served the sandwiches on two paper towels because "there was no need to dirty any plates." Warren imagined Annica had many meals that were similar while in college or in her tiny apartment.

Warren smiled, "Thanks."

"Is it always this quiet around here?" Annica asked between bites.

"Curfew was at eleven."

She smirked, "Ah, curfew. Are we breaking it?"

"It really only applies to those under eighteen." He answered slyly.

"My curfew was at ten. My father didn't want me in trouble and he was especially weary of teenage boys, given his line of work."

"He was a cop, too?" Warren watched as she nodded and he spied a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah, a Narcotics detective. He was a good father. He did everything by himself...a little on the strict side, but I always wanted to be like him. He died five years ago."

Warren swallowed a bit of his sandwich hard, his own father wanted him to follow in his footsteps and carry on the Worthington name and business like his father before him. Warren had rejected the cure. The one his father had sought so hard to develop. He wanted it to put an end to his son's mutation, and ensure the future that his father had so long envisioned.

He found himself envious of Annica's idolized account of the relationship with her father. She wanted to be like him; not for the fame or the money...but because of something much deeper. He loved his father; but just wanted love an acceptance from him.

Annica pulled him from his thoughts, "You okay, Warren?"

"Yeah," he nodded and decided to change the topic, "How's your arm?"

She finished off her sandwich and walked around the counter to the stool where he sat. She took the stool beside him, "Okay. A little bit of an inconvenience, but okay. I've been keeping it clean, but unfortunately, the anti-inflammatory and pain pills I was prescribed are back in my apartment."

Warren cocked his head with the final statement she had made, "Why didn't you bring them with you?"

Annica visibly grimaced, "Eh...we had to leave in a hurry."

"Why?"

She looked him dead in the eyes and unflinchingly told him, "The same people who shot me attacked me in my bed the next night. Logan stopped him, he came in from the living room. But I shot and killed him before Logan could use his _advantage_...it's a crime scene now."

Warren's eyes traveled to her neck, where he noticed the purple-tinged contusions once more. He realized that she had shot the man so Logan would not incriminate himself. He looked at his hands and asked furtively, "So you and Logan are...?"

"Nothing of the sort." She cut him off, "He's gruff and infuriating and I am a pain in his ass. He's told me so. We're friends...I guess." Annica shrugged, "but I trust him."

She slid off the stool and took both of their glasses and put them in the dishwasher.

"I guess I'd better turn in." Annica said as she picked up her book from the counter.

Warren nodded and then stood himself, "Yeah, me too."

With Annica in the lead, they walked from the kitchen and up the stairs to the second floor. She stopped at her door and turned with her hand on the doorknob, "Goodnight, Warren."

He smiled and nodded, "Goodnight. Thanks for the sandwich."

She smiled and opened the door, "You're welcome."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it has been such a long time since I updated. I've been writing long hand and time has gotten away from me. This chapter is actually part of a really long chapter I finished, and decided to type it up as two separate chapters. Coming up; more Annica and Warren, a situation arises with some of the students on Warren's watch, Logan and Storm return and Annica learns information about her case that she doesn't really want to hear.

* * *

To Time and Fate: Yeah, the line breaks show up as a format option button once you upload a chapter. I hope they are working now! They are super handy!

To HyperSquishy: The scare comes next chapter, but I hope you enjoy this one all the same! Thanks!

To Padme4000: Here's the next chappie! Sorry it has been so long!

To Joegood2003: Yeah, Warren is in a daze, I suppose. You know that feeling when you are adjusting to a new life, or a change, and you feel neither here nor there? That is how I think he feels, but he is coming out of it...Thanks for the support!

To RhiannonUK: Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks!

To A Fan: Thanks for the correction, you are so right, it kinda slipped me! Cheers!


End file.
